power_rangers_dino_chargefandomcom-20200214-history
Heckyl and Snide
Heckyl is a humanoid alien with the ability to fire energy blasts from his hands. He was from the planet Sentai 6 where he was transformed into Snide upon touching the Dark Energem during an attempt to keep Lord Arcanon from getting his hands on it. After Heckyl transforms into Snide, Lord Arcanon suppresses Heckyl's memories. Heckyl is one of Sledge's prisoners who was locked in solitary confinement, and is chosen by Sledge to help him obtain Heckyl demands that he become Sledge's partner in ruling the universe together. However, Fury steals the Purple Energem first, leading to Heckyl being double-crossed and thrown back in his cell.24 After Sledge's spaceship crashes on Earth, Heckyl escapes from his cell and transforms into the monstrous Snide who proclaims he will now try to take over the Earth.17 After asserting his authority over the remaining monsters on Sledge's ship, Heckyl sets out to obtain the Power Rangers' Energems by infiltrating the Power Rangers, getting a job at the museum where they all work. Snide refers to the Energems as the key to his "past, present, and future." When Snide is not in control of Heckyl's body, Snide speaks to him through Heckyl's pocket watch; a similar ornament on Snide's sword allows Heckyl to speak to him when their positions are reversed. Snide and Heckyl have clashing personalities, but Snide can only maintain control of their body for a limited time.22 This led to complications in one of Heckyl's plans to find the Rangers' lair, in which he managed to succeed, only for he and his minions to have their short term memory erased due to Curio's bungling.25 During the plot by the monster Nightmare, Shelby finds Heckyl using one of Nightmare's pillows on the others. After destroying it, Shelby reveals Heckyl's true intentions and claims that Heckyl is working for Snide. Heckyl states that he doesn't work for Snide as he transforms into Snide stating that he is Snide. Before escaping, Snide states that his group will find their lair soon.2125 Their group was then unexpectedly joined by Singe, whom Heckyl took a liking to but Snide mistrusted, as they continued their efforts to claim the Energems.1823 When Lord Arcanon came to Earth, Heckyl was re-incarcerated in his cell following Fortress' destruction. As part of a deal with Poisandra, Heckyl would tell Poisandra a secret. Upon receiving an explosive that blew up the door to his cell, Heckyl made his way to where Lord Arcanon and Singe have gotten the Dark Energem. Upon recalling his past, Heckyl got angry and lashed out at Lord Arcanon for what he did to Sentai 6 only for him to be restrained by Singe. Lord Arcanon tells Singe to have Heckyl shackled. Snide offers his plan to Lord Arcanon to use Professor Strickler, Game Face and Nightmare. He and Heckyl are separated by Wrench who uses the split-emitters. After Heckyl escapes, Snide reminds Poisandra and Curio about the information that he told him. Following Lord Arcanon's defeat, Snide sides with Sledge as he destroys Lord Arcanon, Singe, Conductro, and Screech. While Heckyl works to enjoy the "End of the World," Snide figures out that Sledge is going to get rid of him. Snide traces the destroyed Greenzilla egg to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where he finds the Power Rangers' base as he prepares to attack Kendall and Keeper. Snide then starts wrecking the base as Kendall tries to fight him. In the nick of time, Heckyl shows up and fights Snide who makes his way outside. The rest of the Rangers arrive at the junkyard and assist Kendall and Heckyl into fighting Snide. As Sledge doesn't want to fire the Magnabeam on Snide, the Rangers use the Titano Zord's Titano Cannon and their lasers to destroy Snide. Heckyl then offers to let him help the Rangers destroy the Dark Energem. At the end of the series, Heckyl is made a Keeper, charged with Zenowing to keep the Dark Energem from falling into the wrong hands again (as the timeline had been rebooted with Sledge's defeat). Heckyl is portrayed by Ryan Carter and Snide is voiced by Campbell Cooley.5